Danganronpa: Wonderous Town of Despair
by Hayaki
Summary: Sixteen new students shall participate in a Death Game where murder is the only road to salvation. In a desperate situation where they are forced to kill another, who will break? No outside intervention, no answers to the questions presented, and no hope from this hopeless situation. Welcome to Nowhere. In the name of despair, let us enjoy this killing town life to its fullest.


**AN:** Well, I'm sure many of you are expecting a DRE update soon and I promise that I am working on that, but in the meantime I'm deciding to release this little introduction. I've wanted to try challenging myself by writing something different from shonen action stories and comedies so I settled on something I've been wanting to write for the longest time; a Danganronpa murder mystery series. The main Danganronpa games are probably my favorite visual novels of all time so I hope I can do the originals some justice. Of course, I have no idea if I really will completely follow through with this idea and write a complete story, but I definitely will try writing original murder mysteries. I'll try living up to the standards of the original games and light novels but there won't be any promises there.

 **Disclaimer:** Danganronpa is property of Spike Chunsoft and Kazutaka Kodaka. All I own are the original characters and scenario.

* * *

Sixteen students, sixteen Ultimates, all trapped in another **Death Game** far from prying eyes. The influences of the **Ultimate Despairs** have reached around the world, causing multiple imitations of the **killing school life** to surface.

Once again, the familiar scenery of high school students murdering one another shall paint the world for people's amusement.

No help will arrive no matter how much you beg. No answer will be given to why we are forced to endure this hell. No **hope** will surface from the depths of this **despair.**

Welcome to **Nowhere**. In the name of **despair** , let us enjoy this **killing town life** to its fullest.

* * *

 **The Chosen**

 **Name:** Hide Beacon  
 **Height:** 5'9"  
 **Chest:** 35 in  
 **Weight:** 144 lbs  
 **Blood Type:** O  
 **Birthday:** January 11  
 **Likes:** Wealth, Beauty  
 **Dislikes:** Pickled olives  
 **Notes:** Ultimate Prince

* * *

 **Name:** Shinji Ryougi  
 **Height:** 6'0"  
 **Chest:** 36 in  
 **Weight:** 159 lbs  
 **Blood Type:** A  
 **Birthday:** November 2  
 **Likes:** Tea  
 **Dislikes:** Uncivilized people  
 **Notes:** Ultimate ?

* * *

 **Name:** Kuki Oki  
 **Height:** 6'3"  
 **Chest:** 37in  
 **Weight:** 160 lbs  
 **Blood Type:** B  
 **Birthday:** August 7  
 **Likes:** Jamming, Mixing  
 **Dislikes:** Losing the groove  
 **Notes:** Ultimate DJ

* * *

 **Name:** Yamashiro Niwa  
 **Height:** 4'4"  
 **Chest:** 27 in  
 **Weight:** 71 lbs  
 **Blood Type:** A  
 **Birthday:** May 29  
 **Likes:** Dark places  
 **Dislikes:** Spicy things  
 **Notes:** Ultimate Magician

* * *

 **Name:** Jin Sasaki  
 **Height:** 5'8"  
 **Chest:** 32 in  
 **Weight:** 143 lbs  
 **Blood Type:** O  
 **Birthday:** September 11  
 **Likes:** Perfection, Symmetry  
 **Dislikes:** Ugly things  
 **Notes:** Ultimate Actor

* * *

 **Name:** Yamato Giichi  
 **Height:** 5'1"  
 **Chest:** 28 in  
 **Weight:** 96 lbs  
 **Blood Type:** A  
 **Birthday:** October 30  
 **Likes:** Daydreaming  
 **Dislikes:** Exercise  
 **Notes:** Ultimate Producer

* * *

 **Name:** Eitoku Atsumori  
 **Height:** 5'5"  
 **Chest:** 34 in  
 **Weight:** 145 lbs  
 **Blood Type:** AB  
 **Birthday:** February 1  
 **Likes:** Parrots  
 **Dislikes:** Insomnia  
 **Notes:** Ultimate Painter

* * *

 **Name:** Goto Shimazu  
 **Height:** 5'3"  
 **Chest:** 47 in  
 **Weight:** 219 lbs  
 **Blood Type:** B  
 **Birthday:** July 15  
 **Likes:** Getting a big haul  
 **Dislikes:** Noisy people  
 **Notes:** Ultimate Fisherman

* * *

 **Name:** Kana Sui  
 **Height:** 5'7"  
 **Chest:** 30 in  
 **Weight:** 112 lbs  
 **Blood Type:** AB  
 **Birthday:** July 19  
 **Likes:** Horror flicks, Occult  
 **Dislikes:** Real ghosts  
 **Notes:** Ultimate Voice Actress

* * *

 **Name:** Ruka Uyeno  
 **Height:** 6'0"  
 **Chest:** 40 in  
 **Weight:** 142 lbs  
 **Blood Type:** B  
 **Birthday:** December 20  
 **Likes:** Strength  
 **Dislikes:** Excuses  
 **Notes:** Ultimate Wrestler

* * *

 **Name:** Chikage Muramasa  
 **Height:** 5'7"  
 **Chest:** 34 in  
 **Weight:** 115 lbs  
 **Blood Type:** O  
 **Birthday:** March 24  
 **Likes:** Fantasy novels  
 **Dislikes:** Dramas, Mysteries  
 **Notes:** Ultimate Sharpshooter

* * *

 **Name:** Nagisa Uzuki  
 **Height:** 5'4"  
 **Chest:** 32 in  
 **Weight:** 107 lbs  
 **Blood Type:** B  
 **Birthday:** December 12  
 **Likes:** Clocks, Watches  
 **Dislikes:** Animals, Nature  
 **Notes:** Ultimate Psychologist

* * *

 **Name:** Narumi Mitsuharu  
 **Height:** 5'6"  
 **Chest:** 33 in  
 **Weight:** 122 lbs  
 **Blood Type:** AB  
 **Birthday:** April 19  
 **Likes:** Cute girls, Cute guys  
 **Dislikes:** Burly guys  
 **Notes:** Ultimate Journalist

* * *

 **Name:** Yoko Yamanaka  
 **Height:** 5'4"  
 **Chest:** 36 in  
 **Weight:** 128 lbs  
 **Blood Type:** A  
 **Birthday:** February 5  
 **Likes:** Cosplaying  
 **Dislikes:** Crowds  
 **Notes:** Ultimate Engineer

* * *

 **Name:** Nadeshiko Amano  
 **Height:** 4'1"  
 **Chest:** 26 in  
 **Weight:** 68 lbs  
 **Blood Type:** A  
 **Birthday:** August 13  
 **Likes:** Singing, Dancing  
 **Dislikes:** Insects  
 **Notes:** Ultimate Shrine Maiden

* * *

 **Name:** Sadako Otoe  
 **Height:** 5'3"  
 **Chest:** 31 in  
 **Weight:** 92 lbs  
 **Blood Type:** B  
 **Birthday:** March 3  
 **Likes:** Gaming  
 **Dislikes:** Sleeping  
 **Notes:** Ultimate Lucky Student


End file.
